


Nostalgia

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: "Do you remember my 10th birthday? ”“Of course I do. That's when I had my first kiss. ”"And the second too"





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuongiornoPrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nostalgia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589458) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

It was a party, and Blair had gone from charmingly tipsy to embarrassingly drunk, so Nate took her to one of the bedrooms of the hotel for her to get some rest. In an ideal world Chuck would have done it, after all he was her husband. But Chuck was talking to investors for a new project and Nate wasn't sure if he would stop before Blair did something in public that she would regret tomorrow morning.

When they arrived in the bedroom they in the bedroom she kissed him. Very lightly and walked away.

She rolled her eyes noticing his shock.

“You don't have to make this face Nate. This kiss was not an invitation to anything else. ”

"So what was it?"

"Nostalgia. Do you remember my 10th birthday? ”

“Of course I do. That's when I had my first kiss. ”

"And the second too"

The memory still brought him a strange embarrassment. He was out of the ballroom, he didn't remember what he was doing outside except he was there and suddenly so were Serena and Blair. They walked up to him and announced that they decided that they would have their first kiss that night and that those kisses would be with him.

"I should have known you were meant to be promiscuous from that moment." Blair said

“You who asked me”

"Yes. But I did hoping you said you just wanted to kiss me. ”

"I didn’t know that"

“I didn't want you to know. I wanted you to want regardless of what I was thinking. This is probably the core of everything that went wrong, I wished you were a boy who did things like that and you just weren't. I was more in love with that boy I wished you were than what you were. ”

“You were a very complicated ten year old girl”

"And you weren't complicated enough"

He smiled and this time he was the one who kissed her with nostalgia.

An innocent kiss that asks for nothing but itself, the kind princes give princesses to wake them up in children's stories. One last fairytale kiss for two people who didn't get their happy ending.


End file.
